


so you’re the clown who had the word ‘fursona’ tattooed on my arm

by ocdranboo



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: First Words Soulmate AU, M/M, Soulmate AU, growing to accept others, healthy self-criticism, i need to stop, jeremy is a furry, my sister is reading over my shoulder rn, talk of fursonas, talk of neopronouns, tattoo soulmate au, the author wrote in comic sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21620167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocdranboo/pseuds/ocdranboo
Summary: “your soulmate’s first words to you are tattooed on your arm” AU
Relationships: Jake Dillinger/Jeremy Heere
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63
Collections: ||My favorite fics||





	so you’re the clown who had the word ‘fursona’ tattooed on my arm

**Author's Note:**

> if this was not dillinjer/deere it would get more likes and i do not care. jakemy ftw

Jake Dillinger was one of those obnoxious kids when he was thirteen: he navigated both school and the internet like he was better than everyone else. Which he genuinely thought he was sometimes, but most of the time, he was just insecure and projecting it by being an absolute jerk.

This was evident with his soulmate mark. The phrase he’d created for himself to greet others was “I’ve never heard of the Beatles.” 

But what was written across his wrist, in light but cramped handwriting, but “My fursona is a dolphin. I hate this catchphrase more every day.”

So did Jake. He wore bracelets up his arms most day to hide it, because god forbid anyone knew his partner would be a furry. A freaking furry. Jake didn’t like that at all.

He hoped they were a nice person with weird taste, but… he’d met two furries in real life and he hadn’t liked either of them. 

When he was fifteen, he became more active on the internet, and he learned about #endcringeculture, Basically, people with “cringey” interests like Minecraft, Steven Universe, and even having fursonas. There were even people there who used weird names and emoji pronouns. But it was kind of cool. He was glad people were more comfortable with themselves.

And thus, Jake’s rapid descent into emoji pronouns and Five Nights At Freddie's.

He didn’t have a fursona. But he had friends with them. He had friends who were furries and friends who weren’t, friends who used exclusively neopronouns and friends who used only he or only she or only they. He even was friends with people who didn’t like pineapple on pizza.

Jeremy had become a better man.

So when he was sixteen, sitting at his desk in math class, he knew he could accept anyone as his soulmate.

And then the boy in front of him turned around. His name was Jeremy, and he was pretty cute, with curly hair and brown eyes.

Jeremy said, “My fursona is a dolphin. I hate this catchphrase more every day.”

Jake said, “So you’re the clown who had the word ‘fursona’ tattooed on my arm.”

The two met eyes and started to laugh, Jeremy’s eyes lighting up, and he tossed his arm over to Jake. His skin was pale and Jake noted a few light scars and, in his handwriting, the words ‘So you’re the clown who had the word ‘fursona’ tattooed on my arm.’ 

“I could say the same to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote a list of soulmate au prompts for myself and this one was “‘Ew is my partner a furry… actually IM the cringe i should let them have fun’ (a story of maturity)” in case u were wondering”
> 
> follow me on tumblr @trans-zoe-murphy if this beautiful story impacted you in any way


End file.
